


Lucky Lucy

by Tmntspidergirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntspidergirl/pseuds/Tmntspidergirl
Summary: Michelangelo meets a long distance friend...but could it turn into something more?
Kudos: 2





	Lucky Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something I’m developing

Lucy x Mikey

Boy oh boy was Mikey over the moon! The international flight ✈️ really was exciting for him. April had a business trip to the UK and Mikey begged *BEGGED* to go. “Please April! Please! I’m literally begging you to take me! I’ll do anything! ANYTHING!” The only thing he wanted in the whole world was to meet his BFF in the real life. Her name was Lucy and they had been talking online since 2014. Six fucking years. Six! They talked all the time. ALL. THE. TIME. Don was at his wits end. Even Leo rolled his eyes when Mike would mention her. “April, we are all begging you to take him!” Raph confessed. 

Mikey always said Lucy was his best friend but in the back of his mind he wondered, “Does that even make sense?” Doubts clouded his mind...How can you be best friends with someone whom you have never actually met in the flesh? In true Mikey form he shoved those thoughts away. Every time they texted, or talked on the phone they were absolutely two peas in a pod. Physically they were as different as two beings could be. She was a short curvy girl with smooth ivory skin and the most adorable British accent. He was a bulky green mutant turtle from NY. She seemed shy at first but opened up to him easily. Their conversations flowed and were friendly and harmless. Perhaps it was the literal distance that separated them but she felt safe. He was so easy to talk to. He latched onto the idea of a new friend like it was a lifeline. She got the feeling he didn’t have many. He had even sent her a small gift for Christmas that first year. It was a silver necklace with a turtle charm on it. The shell of the turtle was an orange citrine gemstone. She was so touched by the gift especially because he obviously had made note of one of their first conversations. Mikey had told her his favorite animal was a cat and had sent her a picture of his orange pet Klunk. She said she loved all animals especially cats BUT (and I quote) “honestly I’d have to say that Terrapins are my favourite”. Mikey tipped out of his chair. The boy was on the floor trying to remember how to breathe. When it took too long for him to type a response she messaged him again: “Do you like turtles?”. Coming to his senses even though he was completely freaking out he calmly typed: “yeah, they’re cool. My brother used to have one named “spike”. After one full year of talking they decided it was silly that they hadn’t seen a picture of each other. They agreed to try video chat New Year’s Day. Mikey was 100% sure she would scream the moment she laid eyes on him and block him. He was sure he was going to lose a friend over this and to be honest he was scared. He had tried to reveal little hints about himself to her. He said he was nervous. He said “I look different”. He didn’t like to be seen as a monster. It was the thing that upset him the most and could break his spirit. On the flip side Lucy lacked self- confidence herself...

TBC...


End file.
